A class of telephony services usually known as Single Number Service (SNS) or Personal Number Service (PNS) has been introduced in the marketplace in recent years to address mobility and call management needs of users. Their main characteristic is to provide call routing based on customer-programmed schedules. These services are usually implemented through proprietary service logic residing on either Service Control Points (SCP) in an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) or Intelligent Network (IN), or special purpose switch adjuncts or service nodes.
Since the introduction of these services, the telecommunications environment has significantly evolved (Internet/WWW, unified messaging) thereby increasing the events and conditions that could influence call completion decisions as well as the mechanisms available to reach the called party and the potential call delivery points.
Thus, there is a need in the industry to provide a more flexible communication session disposition mechanism that can take decisions regarding communication session disposition based on a broader range of events.